Kenpachi Zaraki
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 19 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 140 | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 202 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 90 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 11 Dywizji | team = 11 Dywizja | partner = Yachiru Kusajishi | base of operations = 11 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Yachiru Kusajishi (nieoficjalnie adoptowana córka) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | anime debut = Odcinek 20 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Fumihiko Tachiki | english voice = David Lodge | spanish voice = Ricky Coello (Hiszpania) César Arias (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Tak jak Kaname Tōsen, jest jednym z bohaterów Bleach, który ma najtrudniejszą fryzurę do narysowania. Myślę, że nadal mam żal za wcielenie w życie tej fryzury." - Tite KuboWypowiedź Tite Kubo na temat charakterów postaci z 2004 roku "Pożerający wszystko demon z żądnym krwi mieczem." - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 11 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jest jedenastym Kenpachim posiadającym to stanowisko.Bleach Official Character Book 2: MASKED Jego porucznikiem jest Yachiru Kusajishi. Wygląd Kenpachi jest muskularnym Shinigami z bardzo dzikim i agresywnym wyglądem, który pasuje do jego osobowości. Nosi kapitańskie haori pozbawione rękawów, które są obdarte (zostało ono zabrane poprzedniemu kapitanowi po jego klęsce).Bleach anime; Odcinek 75 Styl jego włosów to kolce z małymi dzwoneczkami na ich czubkach. Nosi także specjalną opaskę na prawe oko, stworzoną przez Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, w celu powstrzymania jego ogromnej energii duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strona 16 W pierwszych występach sprawiał wrażenie bardziej eleganckiego, gdzie jego podszewka i jedna z taśm były złote, a zmieniło się to po klęsce w walce z Ichigo, gdzie jego opaska na oko stała się normalniejsza. Ma zielone oczy,Bleach manga; Okładka 13 tomu wygolone brwi, jednak przez jego mocne rysy twarzy nie rzuca się to w oczy. Posiada bliznę przechodzącą pionowo po lewej stronie twarzy, którą zdobył przed znalezieniem swojej przyszłej porucznik, Yachiru Kusajishi. Jest także jednym z najwyższych Shinigami, mając aż 202 cm wzrostu (ok. 6 stóp i 6 cali), co czyni go nieco wyższym od Yasutory Sado i prawie dwukrotnie większym od swojego porucznika. Wzrost Zarakiego jest znacznie przesadzony w dramatycznych sytuacjach dla celu, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z Yachiru. Unikalna fryzura kapitana jest stworzona częściowo z tego względu, że ma zwyczaj codziennie kąpać się przed snem, co jest koniecznością przez jego nadmierne pocenie się. Podczas tych kąpieli, zazwyczaj myje włosy wodą z mydłem, usztywniając je. Lubi ten sposób, ponieważ bardzo mu to ułatwia ułożenie swoich włosów na codzienny styl. Kiedyś próbował leczenia ich zalecanego przez porucznika 1 Dywizji, Chōjirō Sasakibe, ale stały się jedwabiste i można było je ustawić tylko na chwilę. Od tego czasu ten porucznik nie jest zbyt lubiany przez Zarakiego.Bleach Official Bootleg Jeden raz pokazano, jak Kenpachi mocuje swoje dzwonki na czubkach kolców i najwyraźniej potrzebuje on nieco czasu, aby to osiągnąć. Dzwonek, który znajduje się na najwyższym kosmyku włosów zajmuje mu nawet kilka godzin, ponieważ te końcówki są po prostu za jego zasięgiem rąk. Czasami 5 oficer 11 Dywizji, Yumichika Ayasegawa oferuje zrobić to za niego, ale Zaraki odrzuca jego propozycje, ponieważ myśli, że to musi być dziwne dla kogoś z innym stylem uczesania.Bleach anime; Odcinek 71, Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami, Złoty Półtora roku później, kiedy wraca do ludzkiego świata, krótko po tym, jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, włosy Zarakiego są zaczesane do tyłu i sięgają one ramion. Zauważono, że nie ma także dzwonków na czubkach kosmyków włosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strona 11 Charakter Mimo, że jest znany jako gwałtowny zawodnik, działania Kenpachiego wydają się być dla najlepszych. Ma bardzo słabe poczucie kierunku, dlatego czasami prosi Yachiru o zlokalizowanie kogoś (mimo, że jej orientacja w terenie jest podobna). Zaraki żyje dla walki i cieszy się nią więcej niż czymkolwiek innym. Nawet czasami podtrzymuje się, mimo wielkiego wysiłku, aby bitwa trwała jak najdłużej. Twierdzi także, że śmierć i obrażenia są tylko ceną, jaką płaci się za dobre starcie. Mimo swojej rangi, jest najbardziej krwiożerczym Shinigami w Gotei 13, a w swoim oddziale stworzył nawet własny kodeks etyki, który różni się od zasad całego Soul Society. Pomimo swojego zamiłowania do walki, Kenpachi także wyraża inne uczucia i emocje. Zaraki oraz jego porucznik, Yachiru, byli blisko odkąd się spotkali, a ich relacje są podobne do relacji ojca z córką (do tego włącza inne osoby do troski nad Yachiru, między innymi Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę). Oprócz Yachiru, Kenpachi nadaje spory sens jego imieniu. Po swojej walce z Ichigo, Zaraki rozmawiał o bólu i o tym, że żył bez swojego imienia przez lata. Powoduje to u niego poczucie winy, że przez tyle czasu nie poznał jeszcze nazwy swojego miecza''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 114, strona 12. Od tamtej pory starał się poznać jego tożsamość. Pomimo jego brutalnych skłonności w walce, Kenpachi zwykle zatrzymuje się w starciu, jeśli jego przeciwnik jest zbyt ranny, aby dalej móc walczyć, przy czym on twierdzi, że nie jest zainteresowany walką "ze słabeuszami, którzy nie mogą już walczyć, ani nie jest zobowiązany do uczynienia komuś śmiertelnego ciosu, kto nie jest w stanie dłużej się obronić". Istnieją jednak wyjątki, gdzie bez wahania zabija swojego przeciwnika, jeśli ten odmawia dalszego starcia, co widać podczas walki z Tōsenem i Nnoitrą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 148, strony 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 312 Przy wielu okazjach, Kenpachi wykazał się tym, że szanuje tych, którzy mogą go pokonać w walce lub zepchnąć do momentu, gdzie musi użyć swoich ostatecznych broni. Od kiedy Ichigo został tym, który go pierwszy pokonał (z kolei Kurosaki sądzi, że wcale z nim nie wygrał), Kenpachi ma do niego całkiem inny stosunek. Wyraża również chęć rewanżu za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykają, jednak za każdym razem zostaje odrzucony przez Ichigo, który uważa go za przyjaciela, a do tego przy każdej propozycji walki, Zastępczy Shinigami ucieka przed nim. Wyzywa go również na poważniejszy pojedynek, o czym świadczą jego słowa, które powiedział do Kurosakiego w sadze Bount (gdzie dał mu "błogosławieństwo", stwierdzając, że w ten sposób pomoże być silniejszym Ichigo w "planowanej walce"). Kenpachi jest również przekonany, że zabawa powinna być ważniejsza od pracy. W każdej bitwie, stara się czerpać jak najwięcej radości, na tyle, ile to możliwe. Przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Kenpachi wysyła swojego 5 oficera, Yumichikę do świata ludzi, aby odeprzeć ataki Bount, stwierdzając, że tylko on nie był niczym zajęty, a tak na prawdę wykonywał pracę. Sądził także, że nie wyśle Yachiru, czy Ikkaku, ponieważ oni są zajęci, jednak okazało się, że Kusajishi jadła przekąski, a Madarame miał drzemkę. W czasie swojego wolnego czasu, Zaraki także ma swoją popołudniową drzemkę. Nie ma swojego ulubionego dania, ale szczerze nienawidzi nattō. Wydaje się, że Kenpachi zaprzecza czasami swojej własnej logice w walce. Z jednej strony, kapitan chce zwiększyć swoją własną moc. Z drugiej strony ukrywa swoją prawdziwą siłę, aby cieszyć się walką, tak długo, jak tylko to możliwe. Irracjonalnie, Kenpachi jest z jednej strony jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych postaci w mandze, jak wykazuje szereg jego cech osobowości: ospały, krwiożerczy, zbuntowany, empatyczny i mądry. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi i Yachiru przed wstąpieniem do Gotei 13 Zaraki pochodzi z 80 kręgu Rukongai, gdzie żyli tylko najbiedniejsi. Błąkał się przez lata nie posiadając imienia. Pewnego dnia, gdy przebywał w 79 dzielnicy Rukongai, został zaatakowany przez grupę bandytów. Na ich nieszczęście był doskonałym wojownikiem i bez problemu rozprawił się z nimi przy pomocy swojego miecza. Tu też spotkał małą bezimienną dziewczynkę, której nadał imię Yachiru, sam zaś przyjął tytuł Kenpachi (tytuł ten otrzymywał tylko najsilniejszy w danym pokoleniu wojownik) i postanowił zostać Shinigami. Gdy trafił do Seireitei, szybko został dowódcą 11 Dywizji zabijając swojego poprzednika, Kenpachiego Kiganjō w walce obserwowanej przez 200 jego podopiecznych. Tego dnia przyjął też nazwisko Zaraki, od okręgu Rukongai, z którego przybył do Seireitei. Jest jedynym Shinigami, który nie używa Kidō i nie znając imienia swojego Zanpakutō został kapitanem. Uważa, że w walce można polegać tylko na własnej sile.Bleach manga; Rozdział 114, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 114, strona 15 Po pewnym czasie spotyka Yumichikę Ayasegawę oraz Ikkaku Madarame, zanim dołącza do Gotei 13. Yachiru ostrzega Ikkaku, że niepożądanym byłoby, gdyby dobry nastrój Zarakiego się zmienił, jednak Madarame nie bierze jej słów na poważnie. Kiedy Kenpachi i przyszły oficer spotykają się twarzą w twarz, natychmiast staje się zaniepokojony poziomem jego Reiatsu, ale także szczęśliwy, ponieważ starcie z nim to nie lada wyzwanie. Zaraki atakuje Ikkaku z dość dużą siłą, tworząc spory krater w ziemi, po czym Yumichika staje się zaniepokojony przewagą wroga. Ze względu na ogromną siłę przyszłego kapitana, Madarame pozostaje w defensywie, nieustannie przyjmując uderzenia Kenpachiego. Kontynuuje walkę, starając się przytłoczyć Zarakiego, jednak ostatecznie nie udaje mu się tego zrobić. Dostaje kilka ran, przy czym jego przeciwnik nie zostaje nawet tknięty jego ostrzem. Podczas gdy Kenpachi wspomina, że było nawet zabawnie, postanawia zakończyć całą walkę jednym uderzeniem swojego miecza.Bleach anime; Odcinek 119, Wydarzenia występują jedynie w anime Ikkaku stał się wściekły, że Kenpachi odchodzi bez słowa z pola bitwy, nie wykańczając go. Zaraki wyraźnie daje mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma żadnego interesu do słabeuszy, którzy nie mogą walczyć. Zauważył, że nie ma żadnej potrzeby zabijać go, gdzie Madarame sądził, że Kenpachi bawił się z nim przez całą walkę, aby później go wykończyć. Po chwili rozmowy Kenpachi stracił cierpliwość, chwycił Ikkaku i zapytał się, czy skoro tak uwielbia walczyć, to dlaczego woła o swoją śmierć. Zaraki wyjaśnił mu następnie filozofię bitwy dla takich, jak on: "Ten kto nie przyznaje się do porażki i szuka śmierci, umiera, a dopiero potem przyznaje się do porażki. Kiedy przegrywasz, a nie umierasz, to oznacza, że miałeś szczęście. W tamtych czasach myślano tylko o przetrwaniu. Żyj i myśl tylko o śmierci faceta, który cię nie zabił". Następnie Zaraki uśmiecha się do niego i stwierdza, że nie było tak łatwo go zaatakować, ale powinien być szczęśliwy, że uniknął śmierci. Powiedział mu następnie, aby żył, wrócił i zabił go, gdy będzie silniejszy. Gdy odchodzi, Ikkaku pyta się go jak ma na imię, ten odpowiada, że Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 12-17 Jakiś czas później, kapitan 11 Dywizji Kenpachi Kiganjō zostaje zabity przez Kenpachiego Zarakiego jednym uderzeniem na oczach 200 członków jego oddziału. Zaraki zostaje nowym kapitanem tego oddziału (zgodnie z 3 punktem Kwalifikacji Kapitanów). Zabijając Kiganjō, Zaraki staje się jedenastym kapitanem 11 Dywizji, który otrzymuje imię Kenpachi.Bleach Official Character Book 2: MASKED thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi podczas swoich pierwszych dni jako kapitan 11 Dywizji Następnego dnia, po dniu objęcia przez Zarakiego stanowiska kapitana 11 Dywizji, był witany przez Yumichikę i Ikkaku, którzy prawdopodobnie wcześniej stali się Shinigami i dołączyli do tej dywizji. Madarame powiedział mu, że wrócił, tak jak mu sugerował, na co Kenpachi uśmiechnął się. Później cała trójka jest obecna w walce z Hollowem przypominającym gąsienicę, podczas gdy początkowo dywizja przegrywała z nim, Ikkaku postanowił z nim walczyć, jednak został zatrzymany przez Zarakiego, który stwierdził, że będzie walczyć za niego. Po tym, jak Pusty został odesłany, nadeszło ich więcej, co skłoniło Ikkaku i Ayasegawę do przyłączenia się do walki. Początkowo kapitan był przeciw temu posunięciu, jednak był przekonany, że ta walka ma bardzo dużo podobnych cech do tamtej, dlatego pozwolił im walczyć u swojego boku, ale jeśli wejdą mu w drogę, ich pierwszych zabije. Kiedyś tuż po wstąpieniu na stanowisko kapitana przez Zarakiego, został on zmuszony do nauki Kendō przez Genryūsaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto, ponieważ wcześniej nie uczył się żadnego formalnego kształcenia szermierki, które normalnie są niezbędne do kwalifikacji kapitana, ze względu na sposób, w jaki osiągnął swoją pozycję. Kenpachi znienawidził walkę za pomocą tych technik, ponieważ jego bitwy kończą się zbyt szybko z tą umiejętnością, dlatego używa jej tylko wtedy, kiedy jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 311, strony 17-18 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wraz z Ichimaru szydzi z Byakuyi, że musi być w depresji, ponieważ członek jego rodziny szlacheckiej został skazany na śmierć. Kuchiki mówi, że nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych warstw społecznych mogli zrozumieć uczucia szlachty. Następnie stwierdza, że Zaraki wygląda faktycznie na kogoś, kto mógłby zabijać, dlatego nie powinien oceniać innych ludzi w takich tematach. Kenpachi mówi mu, aby powiedział mu to prosto w twarz, po czym wyciąga miecz, jednak Gin powstrzymuje go, związując kapitana bandażami i odchodzi, przepraszając Byakuyę za kolegę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strony 9-13 Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi kłóci się z Mayurim Po tym, jak Ichigo i jego przyjaciele znaleźli się w Soul Society, Kenpachi mówi Ginowi Ichimaru, że kapitan nie powinien mieć żadnego problemu z zabiciem Ryoka. Zaraki pyta następnie kapitana głównodowodzącego dokąd oni zmierzają, jednak jego pytanie przerywa alarm, który sygnalizuje niebezpieczeństwo ze strony intruzów. Wszyscy kapitanowie niezwłocznie opuszczają salę.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 82-83 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi zatrzymuje Mayuriego Kenpachi zaczyna polowanie na najsilniejszego z Ryoka, jednak jego porucznik, Yachiru Kusajishi, która prowadzi go w miejsce, w którym znajduje się przeciwnik, błądzi przez jakiś czas.Bleach manga; Rozdział 89, strona 21 Gdy traci swój cel spoza zasięgu, spotyka w siedzibach 4 Dywizji kapitana Mayuriego, którego zatrzymuje przed "przesłuchaniem" jego 3 oficera, Ikkaku Madarame. Po wyjściu Kurotsuchiego, Madarame mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że Ryoka o imieniu Ichigo jest najsilniejszym intruzem i ostrzega przed nim swojego kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 93, strony 11-15 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi daje fory Ichigo, dając się mu pierwszemu zranić Po pewnym czasie, Kenpachi domyśla się, gdzie zmierza Ichigo i czeka na niego na dachu jednego z pobliskich budynków. Podczas gdy Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba i Hanatarō Yamada przebiegają przez Seireitei, zostają zatrzymani poprzez uwolnienie wysokiego ciśnienia duchowego Zarakiego. Spośród całej trójki stara się rozpoznać, który z nich jest najsilniejszy, po czym ostatecznie przygotowuje się do ataku na Zastępczego Shinigami. Kapitan przedstawia się Ichigo, po czym mówi mu, że przybył go zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 103, strony 6-19 Kenpachi konfrontuje się z Kurosakim, podczas gdy reszta próbuje uciec przed wysokim Reiatsu kapitana, jednak nie są w stanie dojść zbyt daleko. Zaraki jest zdeterminowany, aby walczyć z Ichigo bez względu na każdy problem, a następnie mówi, że nie interesują go jego znajomi oraz ich los.Bleach manga; Rozdział 104, strony 1-11 Kiedy kapitan widzi bojową pozę swojego przeciwnika i stwierdzając, że choć ma luki, jego wysoka energia duchowa zaczyna mu się podobać. Zaraki zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego jego oficer, Ikkaku, przegrał z nim, lecz zauważa także, że Ichigo jest tak na prawdę od niego słabszy, dlatego zamierza dać swojemu wrogowi pewne fory w bitwie. Kenpachi następnie obnaża swoje piersi i mówi Ichigo, aby uderzał gdzie chce bez zahamowań. Kiedy Zastępczy Shinigami odmawia ataku na przeciwnika bez broni, Zaraki mówi mu, że jemu jest to na rękę i stwierdza, że Kurosaki powinien zachować swoje współczucie dla kogoś innego. Ostatecznie kapitan ostrzega go, że albo go zabije, albo on zostanie zabity.Bleach manga; Rozdział 104, strony 13-17 Ichigo bezpośrednio atakuje odsłonięte ciało swojego przeciwnika, jednak nie zadaje mu żadnych obrażeń, ani śladów po jego uderzeniu. Zaraki staje się rozczarowany siłą swojego wroga, po czym zaczyna wyciągać swój Zanpakutō i mówi Ichigo, że teraz jego kolej, prosząc go, aby nie umarł zbyt szybko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 104, strony 20-22 When Ichigo's hand starts to bleed, Zaraki asks him why he seems to be surprised that his sword can't cut him. Zaraki then pushes Ichigo back using his arm against Ichigo's blade. Zaraki then explains why Ichigo's sword can't scratch him. He then takes out his own sword and asks Ichigo that at the very least he should try to place a dent upon his sword.Bleach manga; Rozdział 105, strony 1-8 Ichigo tries to run away from Zaraki but he can't seem to shake him and ends up running into at every turn. Zaraki eventually gets bored of chasing after him and sits down. He finally seems happy when Ichigo confronts him, Zaraki then asks if Ichigo is preparing to die or if he is surrendering. Ichigo refuses to do either, he goes to attack and finally succeeds in injuring Zaraki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 108, strony 13-27 Zaraki is extremely excited at the revelation that Ichigo can actually injure him, he tells Ichigo to not relax and keep his spiritual pressure up, he then attacks Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strony 1-5 The two clash and the battle continues with Zaraki having the upper hand but is happy to see Ichigo improving. He comments on how Ichigo is using the sounds of his bells to determine his position. Ichigo questions if Zaraki is underestimating him as he has not released his Zanpakutō. Zaraki then explains that his Zanpakutō has no name and has never had a seal on it, its currently in its true form. Ichigo is relieved to hear this and goes to attack once again but Zaraki goes to stop him and explains further about his Zanpakutō's state. He then stabs his Zanpakutō through Ichigo's breaking right through it and stabbing Ichigo in the chest, he then tells Ichigo that he warned him not to relax his spiritual pressure and that it has become weak because he saw a chance to win. He retracts out has sword frustrated that the battle was so easy and is now over.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strony 11-19 Ichigo eventually gets up much to Zaraki's surprise accompanied by a large burst of spiritual pressure. Ichigo then goes to attack Zaraki surprising him further and dealing him a serious injury to the left side from his shoulder down the side of his torso. Zaraki deflects Ichigo's next attack and stabs his sword into a nearby building, Zaraki begins to laugh and becomes extremely excited and says that now the fight is just getting started, noting that they should drag out the fight. He then lunges at Ichigo and causes his face to get cut by the blade just to get close to Ichigo. The battle escalates even more, regardless of his injuries Zaraki continues to fight, it is then that Ichigo learns the drive behind Zaraki's personality.Bleach manga; Rozdział 112, strony 5-15 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi po usunięciu swojej opaski na oko Zaraki realizes that both he and Ichigo are evenly matched and he enjoys the feeling and euphoria of the moment, causing him to take off his eyepatch, making note that he considers Ichigo a worthy opponent so it only makes sense to fight him at full power.Bleach manga; Rozdział 112, strony 18-19 Zaraki's spiritual power rises as he removes his eyepatch, prompting Ichigo to wonder what is going on, so Zaraki explains to him what the eyepatch does. Zaraki then takes out his Zanpakutō and cuts a nearby building in half with one quick slash. He then tells Ichigo he will use all his power to kill him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 113, strony 3-7 When Ichigo increases his power he greatly impresses Zaraki, it is then that Ichigo explains that he can do so by borrowing Zangetsu's power and fighting side by side with him, and that he will never lose to someone like him who only fights by himself. Zaraki asks if Zangetsu is Ichigo's Zanpakutō, fighting side by side with it, and borrowing its power, as Zaraki finds it ridiculous. He believes that Zanpakutō are just tools of war, believing that fighting side by side with one is the words for weak losers who are afraid to fight on their own. They both release their spiritual pressure and run at each other to make a final strike that release enough spiritual pressure that it collapses all the buildings around them. The battle ends in a draw, with Ichigo falling first and Kenpachi shortly after, both admitting defeat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 113, strony 10-18 Yachiru calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi, Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost but needs to pay him back. He raises his sword and acknowledges that he ignored it for a long time and wants it to communicate with him. Kenpachi does not hear it speak and faints, which scares Yachiru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 114, strony 1-18 thumb|190px|right|Kenpachi kontra Komamura i Tōsen During his recovery in his quarters, Yachiru and Makizō Aramaki bring back Orihime Inoue and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 128, strony 16-18 Much later on, Orihime guides Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Makizō to Ichigo and finds Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju Shiba on the way, freeing them in the process.Bleach manga; Rozdział 137, strony 5-12 As they continue to search for Ichigo, Kenpachi realizes that they are being followed, and Captains Kaname Tōsen and Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba confront them. Kenpachi tells his subordinates to go ahead without him, but Ikkaku and Yumichika stay behind, eager to fight as well. Though reluctant, Kenpachi accepts their help, and they fight against Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon elsewhere.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 138-139 Kenpachi alone battles the Captain Komamura and Captain Tōsen and is able to fend them off easily, which leads him to goading them into releasing their Bankai. Although Sajin is reluctant to do so, Kaname obliges, revealing that he always had an uneasy feeling about Kenpachi since he became a captain.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 139-143 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi tnie Tōsena When Kaname releases his Bankai (which changes a small area in general), Kenpachi learns that he is unable to see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he is still able to fight off Kaname with the sense of touch, as he is able to feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi becomes frustrated with this style of fighting and lets Kaname impale him with his sword. Kenpachi then grabs hold of Suzumushi's hilt and figures out that only by grabbing Suzumushi is he able to see and hear Kaname. Before Kaname can attack him, Kenpachi grabs Suzumushi once more and manages to gravely wound Kaname, which dispels his Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 146-148 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi słucha o zdradzie Aizena Kaname tries to retaliate, but Sajin blocks a slash from Kenpachi, which shatters his helmet. Kenpachi reveals that he never cared what Sajin looked like (though he was curious), and proceeds to fight against him once he releases his Bankai. However, the battle doesn't last long; Sajin senses Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto fighting and abandons his fight with Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 148-149 Yumichika appears sometime afterwards and tells Kenpachi the result of his battle. Kenpachi, in turn, tells him that Sajin ran off. He is surprised when seeing Yumichika with no signs of injury against Hisagi, which begins to question him but Yumichika begins to talk about beauty (much to Kenpachi's annoyance).Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 1-2 While they do receive Isane Kotetsu's message about Aizen's betrayal, they did not accompany the other captains to Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strona 10 A week after the incident with Aizen, Kenpachi finds Ichigo training with Ikkaku on his division's grounds. Seeing his wounds healed completely, Kenpachi tries to fight him again, but Ichigo runs off and Kenpachi is unable to find him (even after hours of searching).Bleach manga; Rozdział 180, strony 11-12 He does not see Ichigo and his friends when they leave the Soul Society, telling Yachiru that him and Ichigo will certainly meet again because they are the only ones who are what they seem to be. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Kenpachi jest widoczny, podczas gdy Yamamoto wzywa wszystkich kapitanów na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 188, strona 19 Kenpachi pojawia się później w podświadomości Ichigo i mówi mu o chęci zwycięstwa, wyjaśniając, że zarówno rodzaj ludzi, żyje dla kolejnej walki. Po tym jak Orihime zostaje porwana do Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi przybywa z Byakuyą do Świata Ludzi, aby zabrać z powrotem grupę zwiadowczą Hitsugayi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strony 16-17 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji przybywają na scenę Po wydarzeniach doprowadzonych przez Rukię, która przebiła specjalnie zaprojektowanym przez Uraharę mieczem Ichigo, Kūgo Ginjō krzyczy, że ma już wszystkie moce Ichigo, a jej działania nie były wystarczające, żeby je mu przywrócić. Przerywa im jednak Renji i ukazuje się z Kenpachim, Ikkaku, Byakyuą i Hitsugayą, którzy nadal obserwują całą sytuację. Renji ujawnia, że wszyscy przekazali swoje Reiatsu do miecza Urahary do zapewnienia, że moce Ichigo powrócą do niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi tnie Giriko Gdy po pewnym czasie Yukio przenosi każdy z pojedynków na inny czat, Kenpachi mówi Byakuyi, aby zaczekał, ponieważ twierdzi, że przeciwnik Kuchiki, Tsukishima, wygląda na silnego, dlatego on chce z nim walczyć. Pomieszczenie zamyka się, przez co Zaraki nie jest w stanie negocjować, po czym Giriko stwierdza, że kapitan musi myśleć, że to on jest słabszy. Kenpachi każe mu przestać mówić i dodaje, że nudno jest zabić kogoś takiego jak on. Kutsuzawa nazywa go głupcem, mówiąc, że nauczy Zarakiego brutalnej siły. Następnie człowiek przekształca się w większą, bardziej umięśnioną formę siebie, stwierdzając, że jego Fullbring potrafi zrobić nawet coś takiego. Wyjaśnia mu, że jego moc to umowa z bogami czasu, a klauzura paktu jest prosta - on dostaje jeszcze więcej siły. Mówi, że jego umowa pozwala mu na więcej mocy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, dodając, że teraz są na równi sił. Jego mowa zostaje przerwana przez Kenpachiego, który mówi mu, że jest nudny, po czym tnie wroga na połowę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 16-19 Po pokonaniu Giriko, Kenpachi rozgląda się, sprawdzając, czy ktoś jeszcze skończył swoją walkę. Nie widząc nikogo, stwierdza, że jest nudno i postanawia wracać do domu. Następnie Yachiru Kusajishi wyskakuje spod jego haori i ciągnie go za ucho. Mówi, że wszędzie mieli być razem i obiecał wrócić do domu ze wszystkimi, a jeśli wrócą za szybko, Yamamoto ich za to ukaże. Następnie dalej ciągnie go za uszy, na co Zaraki zwraca jej uwagę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 1-3 Ekwipunek thumb|right|190px|Opaska na oko Opaska blokująca Reiatsu: Kenpachi nosi opaskę stworzoną wyłącznie dla niego przez członków Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, która uszczelnia większość jego Reiatsu, jednak ma go tak dużo, że brak pewnej części energii duchowej nie sprawia mu żadnych kłopotów, w rzeczywistości sprawia to, że jego ciśnienie duchowe jest przeciętnie równe kapitanom i Espadzie. Powodem tego jest to, że miłość Kenpachiego do walki jest tak duża, że przez swoje wysokie Reiatsu wygrywa z każdym z łatwością w bardzo krótkim czasie. Dzięki temu wynalazkowi dorównuje swoim wrogom i czerpie radość z bitwy. Po 17 miesiącach od pokonania Aizena, opaska Zarakiego zmieniła wygląd.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strona 19 Dzwoneczki Reiatsu (kiedyś): W celu dalszej walki, aby dać swojemu przeciwnikowi kolejną przewagę, Zaraki nosi dzwoneczki umieszczone na czubkach włosów. Te dzwoneczki mogą sprawdzić siłę przeciwnika, których Reiatsu jest niebezpieczne do tego punktu, gdzie rzeczywiście może mu się udać pokonać Kenpachiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 113, strona 5 Moce i Umiejętności thumb|190px|right|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 60 [[Kidō: 0 Inteligencja: 50 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 390/600]] Kenpachi nie szkolił się w żadnej akademii Shinigami. Nie zna także imienia swojego Zanpakutō, przez co nie zna też Bankai. Poza tym nie ma specjalnych umiejętności w dziedzinie Kidō czy Shunpo, jednak wszystkie jego wady zastępuje bardzo wysoka siła i wytrzymałość, co czyni go jednym z najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society. Mistrz walki mieczem: Umiejętności Zarakiego w dziedzinie posługiwania się mieczem zostały udoskonalone do poziomu mistrza, dzięki czemu był w stanie przeżyć w najuboższej i najniebezpieczniejszej dzielnicy w Rukongai, pozwalając uderzyć kilka razy, zmieniając typ ataku (z przebijającym cięciem) bez żadnych trudności. Jego wysokie umiejętności i siła w szermierce sprawia, że w czasie ataku zawsze jedna z jego stron jest wolna. Wykorzystuje tylko obie ręce na przeciwnika w obliczu przeczucia, że uda mu się go pokonać innym sposobem, co pokazano w walce z Nnoitrą i chwilę z Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 112, strona 9 Jego szalona siła cięcia również jest oczywista, ponieważ z łatwością jest w stanie przebić się nawet przez Hierro Espady, które jest twardsze od stali, a nawet jest w stanie przeciąć wielki wieżowiec zaledwie niewielkim ruchem miecza. Jako kapitan 11 Dywizji, która specjalizuje się w walce, jest jednym z najbardziej, jeśli nie najlepszym biegłym w szermierce w całym Soul Society. thumb|190px|right|Kendō * Kendō: Kenpachi jest również biegły w technice kendō (wymóg Yamamoto w ramach rekompensaty w postaci braku Bankai), jednak gardzi on tymi umiejętnościami i używa ich tylko w ostateczności. :* : Do tej techniki Kenpachi używa miecza dwoma rękami. Technika pozwala na przepołowienie przeciwnika przez środek.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 108-113''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 98''Bleach'' anime; Odcinki 200-202 Ekspert walki wręcz: Mimo że preferuje używanie miecza w walce, Kenpachi wykazał kilka razy, że potrafi być też niebezpiecznym, używając również gołych rąk. Z łatwością potrafi złapać fizyczny atak przeciwnika, po czym wykonuje potężne kopnięcie i zmusza przeciwnika do upadku. Wykazał także, że bardzo dobrze potrafi rzucać bronią. Ogromna moc duchowa: Nawet przy standardach kapitana, jego ciśnienie duchowe jest absolutnie potworne. W rzeczywistości jest tak wielkie, że Zaraki jednocześnie może walczyć na równi z dwoma Shinigami poziomu kapitana bez pełnej mocy, a nawet wtedy, gdy ma na sobie swoją opaskę do zatrzymania mocy i jego przeciwnicy przeszli w tryb Bankai. Jego energia duchowa wykazała się być wystarczająco silna, aby wpływać na cały obszar, blokując ataki swoich wrogów i powodować inne skutki w odległości kilku mil, takie jak paraliż.Bleach manga; Rozdział 103, strony 8-9 i 15-16 Podobnie jak Ichigo, gdy uwalnia wystarczający przepływ energii, moc przybiera barwę żółtą oraz kształt czaszki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 113, strony 3-4 i 12 * Odporność na uszkodzenia: Może używać energii duchowej jako pewnego rodzaju pancerza, uniemożliwiając mu zostać poszkodowanym przez mniej wykwalifikowanych przeciwników, nie mniej niż przez tych silniejszych i potężniejszych. Po raz pierwszy wykazano to podczas jego walki z Ichigo, gdy Shinigami atakuje jego odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową. Zaraki pozwala mu siebie uderzyć, jednak ten po trafieniu go nie przebija jego skóry, a ręce Kurosakiego zaczynają krwawić z powodu nadmiernego ciśnienia duchowego. Można to porównać do Hierro Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 105, strona 7 * Fala uderzeniowa: Również wykazał wystarczającą kontrolę skupienia swojego Reiatsu, aby uwolnić swoje duchowe ciśnienie w postaci potężnej fali uderzeniowej. Kiedy podczas walki używa obu rąk do atakowania mieczem, jego fala uderzeniowa może spowodować ogromny promień rażenia. Kombatant spostrzegawczości: Mimo pozornego poszanowania dla wszelkich strategii w swoich walkach i bitwach, przyznał niechęć do myślenia w walce, jednak Zaraki jest bardzo przenikliwym człowiekiem, regularnie pokazując więcej zrozumienia niż by się spodziewano. Nawet Byakuya był pod wrażeniem zdolności Kenpachiego do pojęcia niektórych rzeczy, nie mając zbytniego doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Jest bardzo biegły w znajdowaniu i wykorzystywaniu słabych punktów w technikach swoich przeciwników, takich jak Kaname Tōsena, gdzie podbił jego Bankai, będąc jedynie uzbrojonym w swoje ostrze i w pewnym sensie zrozumiał jak się z niego uwolnić - poprzez dotyk. Jest też w jakby mistrzem w dostosowywaniu się do przeciwnika i jego wzorców ataku oraz metod walki, aby lepiej im przeciwdziałać. Podczas gdy on przyznaje, że nie ma zdrowego rozsądku, Zaraki jest rzeczywiście bardzo spostrzegawczy i potrafi rozszyfrować cechy ludzi, zauważając, że inni nie widzą jego prawdziwego zachowania, co napędza ich do działania. Przykładem jest kiedy wyróżnia Kaname Tōsena i Gina Ichimaru, jako tych, którzy boją się śmierci. Również wykazał pewną intuicję zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa, jak pokazano, gdy wielokrotnie wyczuwał nadchodzący atak Kaname, podczas gdy nadal był pod wpływem jego Bankai. Zanpakutō right|thumb|190px|Zanpakutō Zarakiego Zaraki nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō i jest jedynym kapitanem w Gotei 13, który nie może uwolnić Bankai. Wydaje się, że po walce z Ichigo, Kenpachi pragnie dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim Zanpakutō, bo chce się stać silniejszym. Nie jest zdolny do komunikowania się ze swoją kataną, ale nieustannie do tego dąży. Zangetsu stwierdza, że dysonans Zarakiego (z Zanpakutō) powoduje uszkodzenie dwóch kompetencji, i że nie może usłyszeć głosu, tylko krzyk. Gdy objawia się w Hueco Mundo, jego miecz wydaje się potężniejszy po porażce z Ichigo. W czasie walki z Nnoitrą przez cały czas odnosi się do swojego miecza "on". Możemy po tym stwierdzić, że jego miecz ma płeć mężczyzny. * Shikai: Mimo że nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō, jest w stanie stałego uwolnienia tak jak Zangetsu Ichigo. Ostrze jest znacznie dłuższe niż u innych katan, mniej więcej wielkości nodachi z osłoną, która rozciąga się do wewnątrz od centrum podobnie jak shinai. Rękojeść jest biała, choć w większości owinięta bandażem tak jak pochwa Zanpakutō. Pomimo stałego Shikai, Zanpakutō Kenpachiego nie przyznaje mu żadnych dodatkowych umiejętności z powodu braku komunikacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 120, strona 9 Dalszą konsekwencją ich niezgody jest to, że Zanpakutō pozostawia niewiele energii duchowej i staje się łatwiejsze do uszkodzenia (wygląd katany jest odbiciem praktyk wykonywanych przez Zarakiego). Mimo wyglądy jest przystosowane do cięcia przez większość przedmiotów. Dowodem jest przebicie Zanpakutō Ichigo, przecięcie budynku na połowę bez wysiłku po uwolnieniu całej duchowej mocy. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Ciekawostki * Jego piosenka, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to Massive Attack's "Superpredators". * W najnowszym sondażu popularności, Kenpachi zajął 15 miejsce (w poprzednich 27 i 9), a w plebiscycie Zanpakutō, jego bezimienny miecz miał 29 pozycję. * W sondażu na najlepsze walki Bleach, jego bitwa z Nnoitrą zajęła 10 miejsce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 392, strona 1 Walki i wydarzenia * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Kenpachi Zaraki * Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Kaname Tōsen i Sajin Komamura * Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Nnoitra Gilga * Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki i Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Yammy Llargo * Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Maki Ichinose * Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Byakuya Kuchiki * Punkt Zwrotny: Ratowanie kapitana głównodowodzącego * Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Tenken i Gonryōmaru * Obawy Kiry, Kibune idzie na wojnę Cytaty * (Do Ichigo) "Chcesz powodu... do walki? Dlaczego po prostu tego nie przyjmiesz, Ichigo? Możesz szukać walk. Pragniesz władzy. Czy to nie jest prawo, Ichigo? Każdy, kto szuka władzy, bez wyjątku, wyszukuje bitwy! Czy walczysz, aby stać się bardziej wydajnym? Czy chcesz więcej mocy, dzięki której możesz walczyć? Nie mogę tego stwierdzić. Jedyną rzecz wiem na pewno, to ludzie tacy jak my, urodziliśmy się dla tych celów! Urodziliśmy się do walki, Ichigo! Twoje instynkty będą cię na bieżąco prowadzić w kierunku nowych bitew. To twój jedyny sposób. Jeśli chcesz możliwości kontrolowania swojego wroga, weź ten miecz w jego stronę i go pokrój! To jedyna możliwość! To droga, która w dalszym ciągu jest przed tobą i pozostaje za plecami, Ichigo!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 221, strony 7-9 * "To Reiatsu... Nawet nie wiem, kto wydaje taką ogromną energię, ale jest głęboko w ogniu walki. Na pewno sprawia, że aż gotuje mu się krew, nie?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 143, strony 3-4 * (Do Ikkaku i Yumichiki) "Więc wy też chcecie walczyć? Dobra, możecie, ale gdzie indziej. Jeśli wejdziecie mi w drogę, potnę was w pierwszej kolejności."Bleach manga; Rozdział 139, strona 8 Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie